Life would be less funny without us
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: ...recueil de drabble, divers pairing.
1. Être Neville Londubat

_Écrit pour le défi 'discours' sur hp-100-mots. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><em>Bon, et bien, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un recueil de drabble, pour tous les pairing que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec puisqu'ils n'allaient dans aucun de mes recueils actuels et que je ne crois pas écrire autre chose sur eux dans un futur lointain. Enfin! Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing:<strong> Neville/Harry_

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Être Neville Londubat<strong>

« _Neville Londubat. Rien ne sonne plus lourd aux oreilles du garçon que son propre nom. Il lui donne l'impression qu'il doit porter un poids avec lui. Son nom est synonyme de malheur et de malchance. Tout le monde le sait, personne ne le conteste- n'essayez pas, vous ne pourrez pas. Pourtant, contre toute attente, sans Neville Londubat, la guerre ne se serait pas terminée de la même façon. Nous ne serions peut-être plus en vie._ »

Harry sourit et tendit le trophée des héros de guerre. Ému, Neville monta sur scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. On ne l'avait encore jamais félicité...

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à applaudir Neville vous aussi, sous la forme d'une review! :D<em>


	2. Synergie au creux de ma paume

_Écrit pour le défi 'Quidditch' sur hp-100-mots. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Harry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Synergie au creux de ma paume<strong>

La main d'Harry se referma sur le vif d'or, victoire des Gryffondors. Il n'eut pas le loisir de savourer sa victoire. Douleur dans sa main, dans son épaule. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais resta figé sur place. Personne ne lui portait attention comme s'il s'agissait d'une réaction normale. Il avait pourtant attrapé le vif d'or des dizaines de fois sans jamais ressentir une telle sensation. Et soudain, la balle s'ouvrit, éclat de lumière aveuglant. Autour de lui, dansait les fantômes de son passé, tout ceux qui avaient péri durant la guerre. La magie rendait justice au cauchemar qu'il avait vécu…


	3. La triade

_Écrit sur le thème 'pouvoir' pour le défi 'hp-100-mots'. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: HarryDumbledore**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>La triade <strong>

-Je ne laisserai personne ternir leur réputation! Clama Dumbledore.

Harry était effrayé. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore devant lui; il ne pouvait qu'être possédé.

-Severus et Drago m'ont été fort utiles. Ils ont prouvé leur valeur à maintes reprises. Sans eux, je n'aurais pu te garder en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et mes plans auraient échoués.

-Me garder en vie? Pour vaincre Voldemort et ramener la paix?

-Sa mort nous permettra d'acquérir le pouvoir suprême! Je serai le prochain maître du monde!

À l'éclat de rire diabolique Harry sut qu'il avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne…Voldemort aurait été plus fiable finalement…


	4. Le revers de la bêtise Weasley

_Écrit pour la communauté Hp-100 sur Livejournal, sous le thème 'Reparo'._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing :<strong> Rusard, les jumeaux Weasley

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Le revers de la bêtise Weasley<strong>

Il en avait assez. Assez, assez, assez. C'était toujours la même histoire. Il devait passer et repasser derrière les jumeaux Weasley, nettoyant leurs bêtises et réparant encore et encore chaque parcelle du château qu'ils détruisaient. Et Rusard en avait assez. Il se pencha et ramassa Mis-Teing caressant affectueusement son pelage de sa main libre. Alors que ronronnait le chat, le maître souriant avec malveillance. Avec la nouvelle juridiction d'Ombrage, il avait enfin des pouvoirs que Dumbledore lui avait toujours refusés. Et maintenant, il les avait devant lui, tous les deux suspendus au mur. C'était à eux qu'il lancerait des Reparo!

* * *

><p><em>Vous pouvez sauver les jumeaux de l'horrible sort qui les attend ou encore aider Rusard à les torturer par le biais d'une review!<em>


	5. Leur trace

_Sous le thème « signature », écrit pour la communauté hp-100-mots sur livejournal._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing :<strong> Rusard, les jumeaux Weasley

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Leur trace <strong>

Il n'eut même pas besoin de s'interroger, point plus d'y jeter un œil de plus près. Pour lui, tout était clair. Ces explosifs qui avaient réduit le mobilier à un tas de ruine, ces balais qui volaient sans cavalier, les rires inopportuns d'élèves semblant sous l'effet de la drogue et ces plumes qui avaient subi un enchantement et écrivaient d'elle-même des bêtises sur les copies d'examen, n'avaient qu'une seule et même origine. C'était la signature des jumeaux Weasley. Et Rusard n'avait qu'une envie : sortir le fouet et donner cette correction qu'il rêvait de leur donnait depuis déjà six années.


	6. Quand le ménage s'impose

_Écrit pour la communauté 'hp-100-mots' sous le thème 'portrait'. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous désirer davantage d'informations._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : Neville, professeur McGonagall<strong>

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand le ménage s'impose…<strong>

Il ferma les yeux. Soupira. Il était là, immobile et ennuyé depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Au moins, il n'éternuerait plus…

Il fut soudain pris d'un fou rire, secoué par des vagues de chatouillis interminables.

-Londubat! Dépêchez-vous! S'énerva McGonagall. Et vous, ressaisissez-vous!

Ses derniers mots furent suivis d'un regard foudroyant à l'intention de Dumbledore, lequel semblait bien s'amuser. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Severus jetait un regard noir à son ancien étudiant. Dès que Neville aurait terminé d'épousseter le portrait du vieille homme, ce serait son tour. Hors de question qu'il soit à son tour tourné en ridicule!


	7. Le Terrier embourbé

_Pairing : Molly/Arthur_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient! _

_Thème : Maison_

* * *

><p><strong>Quand le ménage s'impose…<strong>

Molly savait comment tenir une maison, mais elle ne savait pas comment contrôler son idiot de mari et sa passion pour ce qui était moldu. Elle avait envie de crier lorsqu'elle le voyait franchir le seuil avec cet air triomphant et babillant joyeusement. Ça signifiait toujours qu'il rapportait une trouvaille pour encombrer **son **territoire. Comment voulait-il qu'elle garde leur maison propre lorsqu'il la remplissait de déchet?

Mais parmi ces 'déchets', il y en avait un qu'elle aimait.

-Oui, Arthur, oui! Criait-elle hystérique. Encore!

Arthur éclata de rire et pressa la masseuse contre son dos. Sa femme était pleine de surprises!


	8. Ces images qu'on ne veut pas voir

_Écrit pour le thème préjugé sur hp-100-mots sur livejournal._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore<em>

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Ces images qu'on ne veut pas voir<strong>

Il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, marchant comme un automate, les yeux dans le vague et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ébranlé.

-Ron? demanda Hermione. Je croyais que tu devais voir Dumbledore?

Ron secoua la tête.

-Je l'ai vu et c'est écoeurant! Il y avait une femme avec lui, ça ne devrait pas être permis à leur âge! Vraiment, j'ai envie de vomir!

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Ron! Cesse d'avoir des préjugés sur l'âge des gens! On peut s'aimer à tous les âges! Qui c'était? McGonagall?

-C'était ma mère, Hermione! Ma mère!

* * *

><p><em>Qui est d'accord avec Ron sur ses préjugés?<em>


	9. Disparaître sous mes propres yeux

_Écrit pour le défi 'Et s'ils pouvaient parler...?' sur pompom_power_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: ?Arthur_

_Rating:K+_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Disparaître sous mes propres yeux<strong>

La panique était plus forte que tout. Il voyait le monde qu'il avait toujours connu- normal et pacifique- s'écrouler depuis qu'il se trouvait dans cette maison. Un horrible mois où il avait vu tous ceux qui avaient été rapatriés en même temps que lui- lampe, télévision, micro-onde - disparaître et perdre leur identité pour devenir méconnaissable.

Il était fou, détraqué. Celui que l'on appelait Arthur Weasley n'avait certainement pas toute sa tête. Il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles en agitant un vieux bout de bois inutile. Et il brisait la personnalité de ces autres objets inanimés, réduisant à néant leur utilité.

Bientôt, ce serait son tour, il en avait bien peur. Le prochain, ce serait lui. Qu'allait-il advenir d'un vieux téléphone rouillé tel que lui?


	10. L'amour d'une mère

_Pairing: Ron/Molly_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

_Thème: Broderie, pour la nuit du FOF de janvier 2013_

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour d'une mère<strong>

Ron grimaça lorsque sa mère déposa un paquet devant lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. C'était toujours la même chose. Il était certain d'y découvrir un autre de ces horribles pull tricoter à la main que lui avait fait sa mère et qui lui avait valu bien des moqueries lors de ses années à Poudlard. Il sourit néanmoins, faisant semblant d'être intrigué. Lorsque la boîte s'ouvrit, Ron n'eut même pas à feindre la surprise. Pire, il ne put même pas retenir l'expression d'horreur qui se dessina sur son visage: ce n'était pas qu'un pull, c'était un pull où sa mère avait brodé d'horrible dessin de chats, qui lui vaudraient davantage de broderies!


	11. L'art du bouche à bouche

**Pairing: Harry/Ginny/Ron**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Thème: Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble, avec comme phrase de départ ''on n'est pas un couple''.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'art du bouche à bouche<strong>

-On n'est pas un couple.

Les mots sortirent rapidement de la bouche d'Harry, paniqués et presqu'incompréhensibles. À ses côtés, Ginny, les joues rosies par le baiser qu'ils venaient à peine d'échanger, camouflait tant bien que mal un sourire amusé.

Ron les regardait un après l'autre, toujours septique.

-On ne s'embrassait pas, Ron. Je faisais que lui apprendre le bouche à bouche!

L'excuse était pitoyable. Personne n'y aurait cru. Mais Ron si.

-Oh! Et bah dans ce cas... Tu m'apprendras aussi, Harry? Je veux dire... pas de façon pratique mais... ça peut être utile!

Harry déglutit, hochant la tête malgré lui. Galère!


	12. L'excès de panique

**Pairing: Ron/Harry/Ginny**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Thème: Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble, avec comme phrase de départ ''en pleine rue!''**

* * *

><p><strong>L'excès de panique<strong>

-En pleine rue! s'exclama Ron. Bon sang, Harry tu perds la tête!

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je n'y vois aucun problème...

-Et si des gens t'avaient vu, Harry? Tu imagines à quel point ils auraient parlés? Penses au nombre de rumeurs qui couraient sur ton compte... Inimaginable!

Harry soupira.

-Ron, il y a déjà des rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte et je m'en tire très bien...

-Oui, mais Harry, on parle de s'exposer là!

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser Ron, pas un acte de sorcellerie!

-Justement, un baiser! Avec ma soeur, Harry! Ma soeur!


	13. Un nom qui se répand

_Écrit sur une phrase trouvée sur Tumblr * His death has affected you all, wheter you knew him well or not * (sa mort vous a tous affecté, que vous le connaissiez bien ou non). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Cedric<em>

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Un nom qui se répand<strong>

Ils ne le connaissaient pas tous personnellement. Beaucoup n'avaient même jamais entendu son nom avant qu'il ne soit l'élu de Poudlard, l'un de ceux qui risqueraient sa vie pour la coupe. Pourtant, malgré toutes les raisons de se réjouir qu'ils avaient — une nouvelle année scolaire qui se terminait, Harry Potter qui était élu champion du tournoi des Trois sorciers — ils avaient tous des mines sombres au banquet de fin d'année. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la mort de Cedric Digory les affectait d'une façon qui les marquerait à jamais. Surtout si les rumeurs qui entouraient sa mort s'avéraient fondées...


	14. Nier le reflet du miroir

_Écrit pour le défi 'solitude' sur Hp-100-mots._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Tom Jedusor<em>

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, que ce soit l'histoire ou les personnages._

* * *

><p><strong>Nier le reflet du miroir <strong>

Le miroir était là. Il ne voulait pas se regarder. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Piégé par un gamin, encore. La pièce était tapissée de miroirs lui renvoyant son reflet. Aucune porte de sortie. Que son visage hideux et le rire du gamin se moquant de lui. Tom serra les poings, laissa sa colère envahir l'endroit, les murs en trembler. Rien à faire, aucun miroir ne volait en éclats. Il avait faux. Il ne pouvait perdre. L'amour ne pouvait gagner contre sa solitude. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seul. Des tas de gens étaient soumis devant lui. D'une formule, il brisa chaque miroir, l'un après l'autre. Non, il n'était pas seul...


	15. S'ils y avaient cru

_Écrit pour la communauté 'hp-100-mots' sur livejournal, sous le thème 'alchimie'._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Alice  Frank Londubat _

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent point_

* * *

><p><strong>S'ils y avaient cru...<strong>

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, ils se croyaient invincibles. Ils pensaient que ce lien qui les unissait les rendait suffisamment fort pour protéger leur fils. Un regard et ils se comprenaient. Point même besoin d'échanger des mots. C'était comme si leurs deux corps - et leurs deux esprits - étaient en symbiose. Ils en avaient peut-être surestimé la solidité, mais ils avaient surtout refusé de croire à la fragilité de leur alchimie face au sortilège _doloris_. Autrement, ils auraient peut-être encore été là pour voir leur fils devenir à son tour l'un des héros de cette guerre. Prendre leur place, faire mieux qu'eux. Croire en Harry Potter.


	16. Erase My Love

_Le titre, et plus ou moins l'idée du texte, provient de la chanson « Erase » de Mika._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Hermione

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Histoire et personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Erase My Love**

Appuyée contre le mur, Hermione les regardait dormir, incapable de le faire elle-même. C'était mal, c'était malsain. Ses sentiments trop forts qu'elle éprouvait. Ses yeux rougis des larmes qui ne lui laissaient plus de répit, la tête douloureuse de s'être trop tirée les cheveux. Elle leur avait promis qu'elle serait toujours à leurs côtés. Elle avait promis à Harry qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'ils vaincraient dans cette guerre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment ça c'était produit. Et maintenant, pour tenir ses promesses, il lui fallait effacer son amour, l'oublier... et souffrir.

* * *

><p><em>L'identité de l'autre personnage est vague, c'est voulu. À vous de choisir de qui Hermione est tombée amoureuse ! :) Des avis ? <em>


End file.
